


Just Your Type

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blind Date, Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Leia sets Luke up on a blind date, the outcome isn't exactly what he expected.





	Just Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: blind date

“You shouldn’t have,” Luke said, meaning Leia really shouldn’t have.

She rolled her eyes. “If I have to drag you into civilization, you’d better believe I will. Too much of the Jedi, not enough of Luke. You’re going on this date.”

“I liked it better when I didn’t have a sister.”

“No, you didn’t. Honestly, you’re going to like him. Handsome, clever, charming. He’s an old friend of Han’s.”

Luke’s brain conjured up a list of possibilities inspired by the notion that his blind date was an old friend of Han’s. Mostly the images centered on bounty hunters, smugglers, and assorted other criminals. “Is that supposed to reassure me? Because it really doesn’t.”

“He’s respectable, I promise,” Leia said, grinning. “Would I set you up with someone who wasn’t?’

“Er…”

“He’s just your type.”

“I have a type?”

“Go on the date, Luke, please. For me. If you hate him I’ll leave you alone.”

Luke sighed. The things he did for Leia Organa.

-

Luke walked into the bar and scanned the tables, not sure exactly who to look for. Leia had said he would know when he saw the guy, which sounded dubious, but he figured Leia had earned his trust several times over.

His eyes settled on a strangely familiar figure, a cape hanging from his shoulders. The man turned his head, spotting Luke, and waved.

“Stars, Leia,” Luke muttered. “If this isn’t just an incredibly strange coincidence, I’m going to--”

“Luke!” Lando called. “I’ve saved you a seat!”

So, not a coincidence. Old friend of Han’s his ass.

Luke wove through the crowded bar and sat down at the small table, across from Lando. “Were you in on this or what?”

Lando gave him a wide, white-toothed smile that absolutely did not make Luke’s heart beat just a bit faster. “Does that sound like something I’d do?”

“Actually, yeah, it sounds exactly like something you’d do.”

“Hey, your sister asks me to show you a good time, I’m not gonna turn her down.”

Luke considered. “I suppose it’s never a good idea to turn Leia down.”

“That, too,” Lando said, and Luke flushed, getting what Lando was intimating.

“You were described to me as a friend of Han’s. I was picturing quite the scoundrel.”

“So you aren’t disappointed then, I imagine?”

Honestly, Luke wasn’t disappointed at all. If he were honest with himself, he’d know that he spent far too much time watching Lando, and he suspected that was why Leia had set this up in the first place. She missed nothing.

_He’s just your type._ Honestly.

Leia never knew when to keep out of things, which was annoying when she was your sister. Luke also knew that she wanted him to be happy, so he wasn’t sure he could fault her.

She was right. He had been preoccupied lately, trying too hard to be the Jedi he felt he was supposed to be, and neglecting everything else. He should have known Leia would never let him get away with it.

There was the tiniest waver in Lando’s expression and Luke realized he was still waiting for an answer.

“Not disappointed,” Luke said, wishing he were a bit more clever and a bit less earnestly honest when it came to situations like this, but Lando’s smile was genuinely pleased so maybe this had been right after all. “You were also described as respectable.”

“That’s why I’m picking up the bill,” Lando said. “Assuming you’re staying?”

Luke ducked his head a little to hide his flush; he really wished Lando would stop looking at him like that. “Well,” he said. “As much as I’d like to get one over on my sister for meddling, we are both here, and it’d be a shame to give up the table.”

“That’s the spirit,” Lando said, and held up his hand to signal a server droid.

-

Several hours later, Luke lay sweaty and happy with his head pillowed on Lando’s chest. “Can we keep this part just between us? Don’t tell my sister?”

Lando’s laughter rumbled from deep in his chest, his hand in Luke’s hair. “Whatever you say, Luke.”

Leia would be so insufferably smug if she found out about this.


End file.
